The Only Exception
by Cold-Day-For-Alligators
Summary: The Outsider appeared and looked at Corvo who was now sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily. The Outsider sighed to himself. There was no helping it. Why was this man the only exception? (Outsider/Corvo one-sided)
1. Chapter 1

I promised a story with more obvious Outsider/Corvo in it. Hope this appeases your appetites. It seems like I will be on a Dishonored marathon for now. It just comes more naturally to me than anything else. If you want to see something else let me know.

...

The heart beat wildly in Corvo's hand, and he knew that he was near a rune or bone charm. He teleported to the balcony of what looked like an abandon apartment. He stumbled with a grunt and grabbed at the railing on the balcony to steady himself. He was in immense pain; it really was unbearable, but he had no other choice. He had to complete his mission. He had to kidnap Sokolov.

He took a few steps into the apartment and found himself biting his lip to keep from crying out. He had endured a few gunshots, some stab wounds, and some bites from the guards' hounds. Needless to say, he was bleeding bad. The heart beating increased, and it seemed like it would burst any moment. Corvo looked to a table that was decorated like an alter. The rune laid there in wait. Limping over with the last of his strength, Corvo took the rune in his hand, passing out from exhaustion.

The Outsider appeared and looked at Corvo who was now sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily. The Outsider sighed to himself. There was no helping it. His feet touched the floor, and he bent down to get a better look at Corvo. Why was this man the only exception? The Outsider had never cared as strongly for the others that had his very same mark. Why was it only Corvo then? It was confusing; it was dangerous, and that's what kept him coming back to Corvo. It was something completely unheard of, a deity loving a human like this. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs, thinking more on the subject.

With gentle hands, the Outsider pulled Corvo on his lap. He reached down and removed the mask from Corvo's face and placed it by his side. He could not help himself to a chuckle at how unbelievable he was being right now, as he gently stroked Corvo's cheek like a lover would.

It was obvious that the man was hurt and tired from continuously leaping head first into danger. He needed to rest and let old wounds heal before eagerly getting more. Corvo was foolish. How could he not see the dangers down the road like the Outsider could? It was so blatantly obvious what was going to happen next. He wished that he could protect Corvo from everything that was to come, but that would be interfering with the coarse of time. If he interfered, he would completely change the flow of events and plunge things into chaos. What amazed him is that he was considering it, and all for a human. The centuries around the dull creatures must have softened him.

His hand continued to stroke Corvo's cheek. He ran his fingers on his stubble. The man was really filthy, but it didn't offend the Outsider. He knew that Corvo had no time for the simplicities of life. Bathing, sleeping, and eating were a privilege if he had the time. Revenge came first, that and finding runes and bone charms it seemed. The Outsider chuckled, he was truly touched that Corvo would even consider going for one of his trinkets when he had larger things to worry about. Corvo let out a labored breath from his wounds. The Outsider had almost forgotten that the man was damaged. It was easy for it to slip his mind since he, himself, could not take damage.

The Outsider cast a spell of healing on Corvo. It was one of the only magical powers he had that were intended to help; the rest were dark and were meant to kill. He had silently thanked himself for not forgetting the spell all together like he had planned. Although he could not see them, he knew that the wounds on Corvo's body were closing themselves. Corvo's face became less tense as the pain subsided. The Outsider knew that the man would wake soon. There was a mission waiting to be completed after all, and Corvo was the only one to do it.

The Outsider stopped caressing the man's cheek. He removed Corvo's head from his lap and placed it back on the floor of the apartment. He stood up ready to take his leave. Before returning to the void, he looked back at Corvo. Yes, this man was the only exception. The Outsider took his leave swiftly.

Corvo stirred from his quick nap. He felt much better, and he examined his body to find all of his wounds gone. He then touched his face. Why was his mask gone? With a quick look to his side he saw the mask and grabbed it. He looked around trying to figure out what happened. He remembered passing out after grabbing the rune. A ludicrous idea crossed his mind. Had the Outsider healed him? No, that was not possible. Corvo stood up. He had to kidnap Sokolov; that was his only priority right now. He didn't have time to think on what did or did not happen while he was resting. Corvo put on his mask and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Decided last minute that this is going to be a collection of onside Outsider/Corvo fics. Maybe in the end Corvo will warm up to the Outsider, but I don't know; I'm trying to take a realistic approach to their relationship...

…..

Lady Boyle's party had been boring to say the least. As the Lord Protector, Corvo had attended numerous parties with the Empress, Jessamine. She had always insisted he be present with her. They would often drink and laugh at the haughty attitude of the aristocrats and poke fun at them subtly. Often, later in the evening, Jessamine and Corvo would share small meaningful touches; nothing too scandalous, just a touch on the arm or so. He felt so out of place now without the Empress' presence. It wasn't right.

Corvo took sips of his drink to pass time and convince the other partygoers that he was there for the same reason they were. The most exciting part of the party was dueling Montgomery Shaw. Corvo had no intention to kill the man, so he shot him with a sleeping dart instead. He had also made small talk with some of the Lady Boyles and to a Mrs. White who wore a moth mask. White had told Corvo to fetch her a drink if he could, and he did intend to. He grabbed an empty glass next to him and filled it with alcohol. He made his way back to the library in the mansion. He found White looking at some of the books on the shelves with utter disinterest. Corvo approached her and offered her the drink. She thanked him and told him some information about the Boyles, and placed names to mask colors. Corvo thanked her with a gentle kiss on the hand; she giggled and left the room.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Corvo turned to see who it was. He was met with a mask that was divided into a smiling sun and a weeping crescent moon.

"Evening, Corvo," Corvo could hardly believe it himself; there was only one person he knew with that voice. He continued to stare at the masked man. "Outsider," Corvo greeted back. What a turn of events in such a sort amount of time. It was baffling to say the least.

"Why are you here?" Corvo questioned him out of sheer curiosity.

"I came here to offer you an easier solution to your current problem."

"What problem is that?"

"You know better than I Corvo. You know that names of each Lady Boyle, but you do not know which is the mistress. I can tell you who you are looking for." It was a generous offer, but nothing came that easy not for something like this.

"What's the catch? I don't take you for the generous type." The Outsider laughed at that statement. It was true; he did want something in return. "I want you to dance with me, nothing more, nothing less." When he extended his hand to Corvo, it became apparent that it was not a joke. Corvo scoffed at the gesture.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"Why?" It was a simple question, but it was also vague. There were many answers that could supply it.

"I am looking for entertainment. Things get boring in the void." It was a loaded answer, and there was more to it than Corvo could see. However, If Corvo truly knew how deep the Outsider's interest for him went, he would immediately decline the offer. "Two men dancing is a very abstract thing to see, wouldn't you say? It could potentially draw unnecessary attention; attention that I don't need." Corvo turned to walk away. The Outsider was thankful for the mask, or else Corvo would see the anger on his face.

The Outsider grabbed Corvo's arm and dragged him back. He spun the man around and began to dance with him ignoring Corvo's struggle.

"It's no longer an offer. Your choice does not matter."

"My choice doesn't seem to matter a lot." The Outsider ignored the comment the man made. "Your target tonight is Waverly Boyle. She is the one dressed in black. She has a feeling that you are coming, so it is foolish for her and her sisters to host this party. You humans do not seem to think things through very much." Still angry about being forced to dance, Corvo remained silent. The Outsider continued to speak his mind.

"Some unfortunate events are coming your way, Corvo. Why is it that you keep on fighting? Why not start a new life with Emily? You could escape with her tonight and leave the Loyalists behind. Forget about revenge. Even if you do kill or stop these men, what good would it do you?" It wouldn't make a difference. The pain from the betrayal was still there. If Corvo did get revenge, he couldn't bring Jessamine back. Jessamine. They used to dance at these events. Corvo pushed the Outsider away.

"Thank you for the information. I have to go now." Black eyes watched the man leave the library in search for Waverly Boyle. Humans were confusing things. Their emotions were fragile. There was a small chance Corvo would have a change in heart. The Outsider could only wait. He remembered what Corvo said about not having a choice; this time the decision would rest with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dunwall Tower; it brought back many memories for Corvo. Some were good and some not so much. The grand hall in the tower still looked as magnificent as ever. It was clean and well kept. Corvo could not help but thank Regent for not altering anything. Guards patrolled the hall unaware of Corvo's presence in the room. If they only looked above them, specifically on the far left chandelier. He moved to a chandelier that hung in the center of the room, and from there he teleported to the balcony of what was once the Empress' room. It sickened him to see all of Regent's belongings in there, as if that is where they truly belonged. He couldn't help but examine the room, seeing what changed and what had not. Everything seemed to be as it was before. The bed was still in the same place, and the dresser on the other side of the room. The fire was lit like it used to be. All Corvo needed now was Jessamine. No, he couldn't afford to get himself emotional again. Not like he had at the Boyles' party; he was sloppy and alerted all the guards. Corvo inspected some papers on Regent's desk, hoping that they would say something scandalous and corrupt, but he was disappointed. He then made his way to the dresser; he plucked a few expensive items that he intended to sell later. He was in need of some upgrades and more ammunition. He turned around a spotted the vault. Corvo stepped on the bed with filthy boots and made his way to the other side of the room with the vault. He already had the combination, so it would not take long to access its contents. The vault made a satisfying "click" as the lock lifted and the door was now ajar. Corvo opened it and withdrew the tape.

There was shuffling behind him, and he took out his crossbow. He would not kill the intruder only put them to sleep. Corvo turned around swiftly aiming the crossbow at the head of the intruder. Why did this not surprise him? He was greeted with the sight of the Outsider, arms crossed and staring at him. Corvo sighed and lowered his weapon; he turned his attention back to the vault, raiding it for valuables.

"You do not intend to kill Lord Regent yourself? After everything he's done to you?"

"I thought back to what you said in the Boyle Manor. Killing won't solve anything. It will give me more nightmares if anything. This way is better, and everyone will know of Regent's crimes."

"You truly are fascinating, Corvo." Corvo only grunted in response. He did not really know what to say to such a remark. He did not find himself interesting.

"Why are you here?" Corvo asked. He turned back to face the Outsider. The supernatural being was currently gliding his fingers on Regent's desk. Most of his face was hidden from Corvo.

"I came with another offer."

"Is it as good as your last one?" Corvo teased the Outsider. Oh! If he didn't feel anything more for the mortal, he would smite him where he stood. Instead of a nasty grimace, the Outsider flashed Corvo a smile.

"I would even consider this offer better than my last."

"Then I will hear you out." Corvo leaned on the vault, ears ready to listen.

"Back at the party I said something else. Something about unfortunate events coming your way. Do you remember?" Corvo nodded to the Outsider, and he continued to speak, "These events are coming sooner than you think. In fact later this very night. Here is my offer to you: protection . I can take you to the void; away from danger." This was very generous. Why though? Corvo knew that he could probably handle what was to come, and he had a question.

"What about Emily?" Corvo asked. He stared right into the Outsider's eyes. He usually did this when he wanted to know the truth. When he interrogated people it was affective. However, it probably wouldn't have the same affects on a deity as it did a man.

"Protection for Emily as well." He was hesitant to extend the deal to her too, but he should not have expected any less from Corvo. He loved the girl as his own. It would be hard to separate the two. It was embarrassing to admit, but he was jealous of the girl in more ways than one. She had known Corvo for longer, and had a stronger relationship with him. She was also his last connection to Jessamine. The Outsider was confused as to why a man could still house feelings for a corpse. The Empress was dead, it was time to forget her and desert all previous feelings.

"You had feelings for the Empress, no?" The question was out of nowhere and Corvo seemed to go rigid from it. "Or should I say, _have_ feelings for her?" Corvo did not dignify the question with an answer. "Oh! So you do. How? How can you still be in love with a corpse? Don't you realize that you will never have her back? You are only in love with the idea of her. Is this why you feel so obligated to protect Emily? You feel you owe it to Jessamine—" The Outsider could have gone on ranting about how stupid Corvo's feelings were, but when the man slammed his fist on the vault he stopped. It wasn't too obvious to notice, but Corvo was shaking. Possibly from anger or sadness, maybe both.

"I know she is gone. I do not need a reminder of what I've lost. Emily is enough of a reminder. I cannot tell you to leave, but I would like it if you vanished." Corvo suddenly felt sick to his stomach. All of his failures had rushed back into his head without warning. It was surprising to watch the man retain full control of his volume even while angry. He subconsciously knew that he still had a job to do. The Outsider sighed. He would not apologize to a human for a simple analysis, for something that just didn't make sense. He vanished into the void, since it was the only thing he could do to please Corvo.

The Outsider was uncompassionate and did not understand emotions. Corvo could not be angry at a being that simply did not understand. However, he had spoken so emotionlessly that it had hurt regardless. The Outsider was also foolish; he just did not know it. Corvo would have accepted his offer if he had not gone on a rant like he did. What ever was coming, Corvo was sure he could handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Corvo had wanted, the Outsider kept his distance, but he still watched him from the void. He watched as Corvo returned to the Loyalists feeling content with himself. He had thought that the worst was over, that the Outsider's warning was not as major as he had initially thought. He watched as Treavor Pendleton handed him a glass claiming that it was a celebration. Farley Havelock had complimented him on a job well done, and told Corvo of the change that was to come; how everything would be better now. For a moment Corvo was happy thinking that Emily would take the throne and his life would be restored. The Outsider watched as Corvo drank the poison that his "allies" gave him. It was sick and disgusting to witness Corvo's second betrayal, and it was heartbreaking to watch the realization hit him with each step to his bedroom. Corvo could never get a break it seemed. Fate was a kind mistress to no one. A part of the Outsider did not care. He had offered Corvo a different alternative for both him and Emily. The man did not give him an answer and asked him to leave.

As Corvo passed out, Pendleton and Havelock arrived. They laughed at their accomplishment and discussed getting rid of the body. They came to the conclusion that Samuel would be the one to deal with the task. Havelock picked up Corvo's legs while Pendleton struggled with his torso. They carried him down the stairs stopping every once in a while to adjust his weight since Pendleton lacked the strength to carry him all the way. The avoided everyone else who was celebrating and brought the body to Samuel.

The Outsider mused on what had happened. Human were strange beings. They were easily corruptible and did anything to gain small amounts of power. Sometimes it was entertaining to watch what some would do with the power they had, and sometimes it was pitiable to observe. It's why he chose the people he did. He picked individuals who were happy with their current positions in power, but could do wonders with the power the gained if they wanted to.

Samuel bent down and gave his apologies to Corvo. The Outsider could tell that the old man was genuinely sorry for all that had happened. The ferryman put Corvo on a boat and let it drift away. Samuel then took another boat and left on his own. He had said something to Corvo about the others killing him in his sleep. It made sense to leave. For once, it seemed that there was a human with common sense. If the Outsider had known about this man earlier, may be he would have received a mark as well.

It was troublesome to watch Daud's men apprehend the boat Corvo was on. One of the assassins had given a basic diagnostic on Corvo's health. It was decided that Daud would choose Corvo's fate. Daud seemed to take little interest in the matter and had Corvo discarded in a makeshift cell. Further planning would be done later.

"Daud," The Outsider was upset by what had happened. Corvo captured and betrayed. Daud was planning on turning him in for some extra coin. He could not let it happen. Corvo would certainly be executed for his crimes.

The assassin did not turn around to greet the Outsider, he only continued to write on a piece of parchment like he had before his guest suddenly appeared. He could not be bothered now, as rare as the visits were. He was busy making arrangements with assassinations and what to do with his latest prisoner. When it was obvious that the Outsider would not be leaving, Daud put down his quill.

"To what do I owe this visit?" After he received no reply from the Outsider, Daud gestured to a chair next to him, "Please, sit." He said remembering his manners. He returned his attention to his letter, and the Outsider teleported to the chair.

"I want you to release your newest captive." That had gotten Daud's full and undivided attention. He put his quill down and stared at the Outsider. Daud was trying to read his expression and figure out what he was thinking. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"What interest is Corvo Attano to you?"

"That does not matter. I can pay double the amount the award is offering."

"I have no doubts that you can. I am not interested in just the financial benefits. I want to hand over the criminal, and I will be getting rid of the Masked Felon as well. My men will be safe from a potential threat, and the guards will be busy with an execution. "

"I can take away your power, Daud. Your existence is meaningless to me. Just give me what it is I have come for and everything will remain as it is."

"I am not frightened. Take away your mark. See if I care." Humans were very frustrating. Some of them did not care for their existence and others grabbed on to it; begged to live on. The Outsider frowned. Now he remembered why he gave his mark to Daud. He was an unpredictable man and that had been exciting at one point, but they both knew that he valued his life more than he would let on.

"What if I told you that Corvo Attano held my interest, more than anyone else?"

"Then I would want to kill him even more just to upset you." Daud said bursting into laughter. Anything to jeer the Outsider. "Do you really feel that strongly about him?"

"I do."

"It's not my problem then. You have unlimited powers. Why come to me for permission?"

"I wanted you to know what was going to happen if you refused. I will be leaving, and I will be taking Corvo with me."

"You can try if you would like." Daud dismissed the Outsider with a wave of his hand and he returned to the letter he was writing. Years of commanding others must have made the assassin cocky. On any other given day, the Outsider would gladly take away his powers, but he had other things to take care of, but Daud would get what was coming to him eventually.

When the Outsider arrived at where Corvo was being held he was met with an empty container. Corvo was full of surprises. There was no wondering why he was the Outsider's favorite. Corvo just refused to sit around waiting for something to happen. He was a fighter and a man of action. It was horrible timing, but the Outsider couldn't help from smiling. Sometime soon he would tell the human just how much he interested him. If Corvo even did return his feelings there would be some issues to the relationship. The Outsider was possessive while Corvo was free-spirited. He wouldn't be the most picturesque damsel in distress, but he was still going to be a satisfying partner. The Outsider had to keep looking for Corvo; he was on the move and he was weak, and not to mention that Daud's men were hunting him down. It looked as if he had some competition to get to Corvo. Things were undoubtedly becoming more fascinating.

In actuality, it hadn't taken the Outsider as long as he thought to locate Corvo. He was an all-knowing being after all. The man seemed fixated on staring at the entrance to Daud's hideout. Revenge was no doubt his first thoughts. Daud was the one who killed the Empress, the woman who had Corvo's heart, and it seemed fit to justify her death. A life for a life. The Outsider could feel the anger radiating off of Corvo. Again, it was all justified. He was betrayed once more and Emily was taken from him yet again and, just like before, it was preventable.

Corvo took a step closer. He stopped abruptly when he noticed an Overseer crawling helplessly towards him. It was the man's dying energy and he was wasting it crawling towards Corvo. Even though silent, the warning of what dangers were waiting was delivered in the imagery of the dying Overseer. There were other bodies laying only feet away, but it did not dissuade Corvo as it should have. He was past the point of anxiety. He was feeling rather plucky and foolish in his haplessness. It was a newfound stage of surrender; he was done emotionally, and if he died he would not care, but even so he would take action in hopes that it would produce something positive. The Outsider had seen many other men plagued with the same crazed feeling, and the outcome was never predictable.

Corvo took a few steps forward, but his movements were suddenly restrained. It felt like déjà vu turning around to see the Outsider holding his upper arm keeping him from going anywhere.

"Why is it that you are everywhere and nowhere?" Corvo asked jadedly.

"I go where I see fit."

"That seems to be so." Many topics danced around in the Outsider's head. He was trying to keep from awakening bad memories, though that seemed to be all Corvo ever had.

"How are you faring?" It was a stupid question since things had been going to hell for the man. Corvo gave the man his full attention. His expression behind his mask was most likely doubtful. Why ask a question he already knew the answer to?

"Bad." The Outsider should have expected such a vague and direct answer. It summed up everything that was happening without going into extensive detail.

"That is understandable considering circumstances. However, Corvo, I wanted to know if you intended to kill Daud." The man only shrugged and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. You said so yourself. Killing won't bring Jessamine back to life. Maybe there is no reason for me to kill Daud, but I have to escape, and going through him is the only way."

"He will surrender to you if you duel him and win. Daud isn't as courageous as one might think. He will retell his life story if it meant you sparing his life."

"It will make for an interesting sight then. I will look forward to it." This man was addictive like a drug. The Outsider just wanted to store him away some place safe and come back to him when he wanted to. Nevertheless, even with all his power, the Outsider could not stop Corvo from fighting Daud. He let his hand slide down Corvo's arm and to his grimy, blood covered hand.

"You have my aid if you ever find yourself needing it, Corvo." The Outsider brought Corvo's marked hand to his face and kissed it. Before Corvo could react, he vanished out of sight. Love. What a cruel emotion. Jessamine had Corvo's heart, and Corvo had his. Yes, love was truly wicked indeed.

….

I don't even know how long this story will be... I might wrap it up soon since Corvo is starting to get the picture... I mean the gesture was pretty obvious in terms of intimacy and such. :p


	5. Chapter 5

Corvo never did call for the Outsider's help. He took down Daud's lackeys effortlessly. In the end, it was as the Outsider had said, Daud was on his knees exhausted. He said that the choice was Corvo's to make. He could kill him or leave him there. Corvo bent down next to him and listened to his story of the assassin lifestyle and what the affects were. When Daud was done speaking, Corvo took out his crossbow and shot the man with a sleeping dart. Daud would wake up slightly confused, but he would come to realize that he was not dead. It would teach him a lesson while displaying Corvo's mercy. Everything was silent now. This was a well-deserved silence, and Corvo was going to bask in it. He laid down a few feet from Daud and thought to himself. He had been trying not to think too much. There were so many things that frustrated him and confused him. The Outsider was the newest thought to confuse him yet. What was the deity playing at? A relationship at such an indecent time. There was much left to accomplish, and forming a bond with the Outsider was not a top priority. He was not completely disturbed by the idea, but he was not fond of it either. The last relationship he was in did not end so well, in fact it had ended unpredictably. It was easy to guess, but he and Jessamine were intimate for some time. They did not really hide the fact as well as they could have, but it never really seemed to be an issue. People had had their suspicions, and they were all right. Loving a man would be much different than a woman. In addition to that, the Outsider was not just a man, he was a powerful being. What he appeared in wasn't his true form. If he agreed to the Outsider's advances, he would be loving a beast… a monster. How would the Outsider love him? Wasn't emotions difficult for him to process? Human actions were a mystery still, and he was only now learning the basic feelings of humans. There was no doubt in Corvo's mind that loving the Outsider would be tough and harsh, but maybe worth it down the road. However, before he could love him he must get his heart back from Jessamine. It was time to make peace with her.

"Jessamine, you know that I love you and I have done my best to protect you and Emily. I am still trying to protect Emily. I fight for her everyday. This is difficult to come to terms with, but you are dead. I can no longer hold you in my arms like I used to some nights. Even now, those nights seem so long ago after all that has happened. I know you will understand, so I have to let you go. I need to move on." As weird and stupid as it sounded, he needed to say it. He had to get the thought off his chest. The burden of Jessamine was killing him slowly and softly, but still killing him nonetheless. Corvo wanted to cry. It hurt losing someone and he had never properly mourned the loss of Jessamine like he should have, but there had been no time. The only thing holding him back from openly crying was the fact that the Outsider was watching him from somewhere. He knew it, because it had never really been a secret. In fact, the Outsider had told him on one occasion that he watched people he marked. Corvo grinned from behind his mask. The Outsider was nothing more than a child. He was greedy and held on to his possessions. He was stubborn and didn't understand things very well because he had yet to learn. For a wise and all-knowing being, he didn't give the impression that he knew a lot about humans.

"I wish some one would shoot me with a sleeping dart." He was speaking aloud, but it was only the truth.

"That could be arranged, Corvo."

"It never surprises me that you are always around. You need a new tactic, and besides I was kidding. Do not shoot me." The Outsider went to examine Daud.

"He's alive, but I think that you already know that."

"Yes, I was watching."

"I figured as much. Why are you the only one I can trust and yet remain so mysterious?" The Outsider chuckled; it was a rhetorical question, so there was no answer. "Go to sleep, Corvo. I will stop time for now and you can rest till you are ready." Corvo took off his mask. The Outsider was a disguised blessing.

"Where will you be?"

"The void. I will come back when I am needed." Of course he would return. Whatever the case may be, they still needed to discuss their current emotional predicament.

It felt as though he had slept for days. It was fantastic. He was curious as to how long he was truly asleep for. As if answering his question, the Outsider said, "You slept for a remarkable week. I knew you were in need of rest, but never that much." That was remarkable. Corvo stood up from the ground.

"Here," the Outsider offered Corvo a pear, "you are doubtlessly hungry from your missions." It wasn't much sustenance, but the offer was sympathetic anyhow. Corvo ate the pear, savoring every bite. He was very hungry. He had lost much weight, which was disappointing since it was all muscles. He would eat a feast after everything was done. He wanted his physique back to how it was. The Outsider hadn't spoken much, and he appeared to be in the midst of thought.

"We must talk, Corvo."

"I was thinking the same thing myself."

"I heard you speaking out to the Empress. I do not understand how it is to help you, but I do understand that your feelings for her are now void." Corvo shook his head at this. "My feelings for her are not void. I cannot cast aside everything we had together, I will try my best to put it behind me and move on, but I will never truly forget." The Outsider did not seem all too pleased with the explanation. He did not understand why it was hard for the man to simply stop feeling things for a dead woman. However, he had said that he would try to move on, and that was reassuring to say the least.

"Where do your feelings lay for me, Corvo?"

"In all honesty, I am not sure. It is hard to say with everything going on as it is."

"Human emotions are complicated. A simple 'no, I do not love you' or 'yes, I love you' would do." It was obvious that he wanted a more straightforward answer. Corvo looked into his eyes. They were both men to a degree and there was no need to be gentle or soft.

"No, I don't love you. Not now at least. Give it time… maybe."

"I understand that I cannot rush your decision. Shall we continue then? Emily awaits." There was a time and a place for everything, and right now was not the time to form bonds. The Outsider could wait as long as Corvo needed, but while he waited he would assist him in anyway he could.

...

This will probably be it for now. I need some time to think if I want to continue this or not... Thanks to all of you who have read this, I am really grateful.


End file.
